duruschronicalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Urgluk
Terrain and People Omnia Urglukia in cinc partes divisum est. Each part, except as noted, runs from the sea to the southern mountains. These parts are, from East to West: 1. Olog Hai Durbatuluk (High Ogres Ruling Themselves) OHD is characterized by several unique pieces of terrain. In the south, Long Snake Bay is formed by a 750 km+ peninsula that “snakes” out into the Eastern Outer Ocean (EOOc). This peninsula forms a nearly 270 degree arc. A shorter, about 125 km peninsula, projects straight out into the EOOc. The bay thus formed is the best harbor on Aesira (the planet). Nearly 250,000 square kilometers in area, extending about 500 km both north-south and east-west, the bay has numerous deep channels but is largely shallow and warm, with many islands. The mouth of the bay is less than 80 km across, and over centuries, the orcs have used natural islands and reefs to build artificial barriers; which largely reduce this to a dozen or so smaller, controllable channels. This is the home of the Urgluk navy, and about half of all Urgluk trade. The port city of Shum Marr (Much Trade (anglfr)) is on the bay. The capital of Urgluk, Kharmaz-afar (Lake-side, ie, by the lake) is locaed in central OHD, surrounded by low mountains with a forest on their central plateau, and a large lake within the forest. Jut Madh (Big Water anglfr) 5,3v is the Inland Sea port, where much of the trade from the rest of Urgluk is mandated to flow. On a large forested bay, it is highly defended. The High Ogres are the bulk of the population of OHD, but there are also a large number of Uruk Hai officials, and snaaga slaves, mostly to work the plantations. Few Burz Urukim. 2. Uruk Hai Durbatuluk (High Orcs Ruling Themselves) Largely plains interspersed with small forests. Fertile. Relatively wealthy. Snaaga as plantation slaves, Burz Uruk as house servants. All official positions filled by uruk-hai. 3. Uruk Hai Durbatun (High Orcs Ruling the Rest)' ' All the other provinces are bordered on the north by Inland sea, the south by the Olog’s Fang Mountains (eastern third), Shield Mountains (central third) or Warg’s Teeth Mountains (wesatern third), and by rivers. While the same is true of UHD, a river also runs directly through the middle. This river is navigable all the way to the shield Mountains; and runs through a lower range forming the northern boundary of the large UHD forest. Central to the forest is rumored to be a huge lake, supposedly controlled by the Amazon tribe of females. Another island of mountains in the center of UHD is the location of yhe capitol city. The central river ends in a large swamp. About 20% of the population are uruk hai; these fill all official positions of any significance. About 30% are burz-urukim, who are skilled laborers and lower officials. The remaining 50% are snaagas, who are the laboring class. 4. Burz Uruk Durbatuluk (Black Orcs Ruling Themselves) The western border of BUD is formed not by a river, but a low range of mountains. The majority of the province is flat and fairly fertile. The population is 50% burz urukim, who hold all province-level posts; uruk-hai fill amost all Imperial posts in the province. The remaining 50% are snaagas, unskilled labor and slaves. The Tower of the Necromancer, supposedly the birthplace of the Urgluk empire, is near the coast in BUD. 5. Snaaga Durbaat (Snagas More Or Less Ordering Themselves Around) The province is bounded on the east by low mountains, and the rest by the south mountains or the Inland sea, which touches two sides of the province. Notable are two enclares: In the norther tip, Normandie, held by Norma Falcharnse knights and yeomen. In the esternmost tip, Cartagos, an African state with considerable naval and trade power, shielded by mountains. Warfare with the snaagas is constant. Except for Imperial posts, all of society here is snaaga, with the result that the largest stable level of politics is the tribe. Who claims to be ruler of the province changes overnight. Normandy Located at 6,5a, the Norman colony on Anaestira is longstanding and armed to the teeth. Now neglected by Falcharne, it is in need of assistance. Cartagos Located at 5.6na, this African state operates a considerable commercial empire and maintains a large standing army as well as a navy. Virtually all Carthaginians are in the military, regardless of age, sex or social standing. Risks (To Combine) Urgluk has caused or fomented four major ork wars, each of which nearly destroyed the Human Theme. There has been no such effort for 1500 years, but the presence of Borduch’s March in the north could pose a serious problem if Borduch's March and the Empire of Urgluk combined their attacks. Military Urgluk probably has the largest army on Aesira. Virtually every male orc is a soldier on demand, and they breed so fast losses are not a factor. Equipment is; armor level is mostly leather, with few highly-trained units. Economics Generally, agricultural goods; Rome and some Talonnese cities now depend on Urgluk imports to feed their high concentration of citizens. There are rare timbers shipped downriver from the UHDurbatun central river; as well as varieities of mushrooms dried and used for medicine and religious rituals. Normandie A slight net exporter of food, mostly to Rome; net importer overall; sorely lacks industry (or the populationand skills to support it); does export a rare item, snaaga skins dtanned and suitable for framing or rugs... Cartago From the place itself, Tyrian purple dies. The Earth mollusk will grow only in waters aroung Cartago, which is why Cartago is there in the first place... Politics Urgluk appears to present no danger at the moment – but that could change overnight. Additional Information * None as of now.